


From the Future

by miraculous_oceanseyes



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_oceanseyes/pseuds/miraculous_oceanseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One seemingly ordinary day in the Fairy Tail guild, a mysterious girl shows up with a mission and a huge secret unbeknownst to the guild, and the two members it concerns. Unfortunately, if either the mission or secret got out, it would change the future forever. (A Nalu Fanfiction with mentions of Gruvia, Jerza and GaLe).</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to, I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, settings, or plot elements. All credit goes to Hiro Mashima. All characters are being used in a fictitious matter, and by no means, is this Fan produced story a copyright infringement. 
> 
> Honestly I have no idea whether or not anyone will read this, but enjoy!

_Finally._  
  
_I am here._  
  
_It looks so different from what I'm used to._  
  
_After nine long years, I will be able to see **him** again. I've missed him so much. But for the sake of the future, I will not be able to let **them** figure out who I am, no matter how much I want them to. Most importantly, I absolutely, positively must not let them find out what is going on. _  
  
As those thoughts echoed, a small hand reached up to clench a golden locket. A silent, misty-eyed promise being sent out.  
  
_I will bring him home._

  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic, and the idea for this story was just thought up on a whim. If you are reading these ending notes then that means that you have successfully made it through my first chapter/prologue. Thank you for getting this far! I might not be able to update on a regular basis, but I will try my best. Depending on how well this does, I may also post this to my Fanfiction.net account: miraculousoceanseyes and my Wattpad account: written_feels.


End file.
